


【伉俪】总裁看这里（3）

by naichabutian



Category: bnior - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 13:44:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18470158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naichabutian/pseuds/naichabutian





	【伉俪】总裁看这里（3）

最后这一段对话是在热吻中，朴珍荣险些吐了林在范一身结束的。

 

宿醉的结果的就是早晨醒后头痛欲裂，环视了一圈周围熟悉又陌生的环境。熟悉是这确实是他自己家，陌生的是为什么林在范躺在他旁边？

脑子里拼凑了一下断断续续的记忆，勉强只能记起自己差点儿吐了林在范一身，还有他并不温柔地把自己扔在床上，自己除了头疼也并无其他不适，想来又只是盖着被睡了一觉。

林在范还没醒，可能是昨天一晚上也被他折腾得不轻。睡着的人少了平日里面无表情的冷漠，朴珍荣看向他的目光里不经意便都已满是爱意，眉眼俊朗，生人勿近的表情，却无一不是他喜欢了很久的样子。

他没有这么没心没肺，不至于被人含糊拒绝了这么久还可以将满腔真情乐此不疲得通通献上。可真若要让他说出 朴珍荣从此不会再爱林在范了，他却说不出口。

 

太违背自己的心了。

 

这些事情其实连王嘉尔都是后来才知道的，大学时候王嘉尔只上了一年多便做了交换生，所以甚至连段宜恩都是后来才认识的。他的事情王嘉尔毫不知情，他也向来不会主动提。  
朴珍荣想起来自己刚回来的那天和王嘉尔喝酒摊开谈了这些事，他头一次看见王嘉尔对他露出那般心疼的表情，

 

“珍荣，你是真的很喜欢他吧。”

 

第二天借着宿醉的头晕脑胀向林在范的公司递交了简历，令他没想到的是居然直接就通过了。  
当王嘉尔戳着他脑袋骂他不记得疼不撞南墙不回头的时候，他毫无反驳的话可说，毕竟 事实确实如此。

若是说这段感情早在两三年前离开的时候就被自己掐断，是不是现在不至于这般纠结。长久的爱慕在过往时间的流逝中并未被冲淡反倒沉淀得愈发深刻。所以在听说林在范这几年并无任何恋情的时候，他才会毫无理智地再次回到原点。

 

“什么时候醒的？”身旁传来林在范带着刚醒的倦意有些沙哑的声音。

 

“刚醒。”

 

“林在范……我想辞职了。”

 

转过头看向旁边的人，逆着光让他有些看不清朴珍荣的表情，可过于认真的语气让林在范有些头脑发蒙。

 

静默了许久，久到朴珍荣以为自己刚刚的话并没说出口，或是他根本没听见时，才听到林在范的回应。

 

“公司最近有些忙，过了这段时间再谈这件事。”

 

 

狗屁公司忙。

 

朴珍荣看向旁边闲得喝咖啡看电视剧的王嘉尔气不打一处来。

 

“不是说最近公司忙吗？”

“啊？是忙啊，不是一直都很忙吗。”

“那你这是在干嘛？”

王嘉尔将视频暂停看向旁边好像周一综合症的朴珍荣，“我是副部长，本来就闲。”

“但是珍荣……”王嘉尔拉了拉他的衬衫，表情纠结地看着他，“这不是你的衬衫吧？”

朴珍荣低头看了看确实并不是很合身的衣服，猛然想起来那天喝多了转天林在范让人送了套衣服就把原来那套衣服放在他家让他扔了或是怎样，他洗好后一直也没处理，今天早晨赶时间随便拿了一件好像恰巧拿错了。

 

“我说这是最近的时尚你信吗？”

 

王嘉尔摇摇头叹了口气，善意地提醒他，“林在范今天突然发消息说下午要视察员工工作。”

 

“他闲的慌吗？”

“好像最近合作的公司要来串门？”

 

朴珍荣作为部长不得不放弃自己舒适的办公室座椅，先去审查一遍员工的工作。

忙活了一上午，不查不知道，一查都是漏洞，“你们天天都是干什么吃的！啊？！坐这是来度假的吗！公司雇你们干嘛的？！你们看看这些这么简单的策划做的都是什么？？”

王嘉尔在旁边抱着手看着怒气冲天的朴珍荣，对底下小员工们的求助眼神视而不见听而不闻。

 

“回来给林在范那个老王八汇报工作汇报不上去挨训的是我！”

 

“咳，朴部长，来我办公室一下。”

 

离自己很近的位置响起一声低沉的薄荷音，朴珍荣脑子里迅速回顾了一遍自己刚刚说了什么，心下一沉。

完了个蛋，不仅追不到男朋友，现在好像连工作都要丢了，感觉要被合理地辞退了。

 

林在范回头看了眼低着头跟着自己进来的人，耳尖红红的，纤细的睫毛在眼下投下一片阴影，嘟着嘴看着委屈巴巴的。

“我是被你骂的，为什么你看着这么委屈？”朴珍荣撅了撅嘴，看得林在范一阵心痒。

“感觉我要失业了。”

“你不本来就想辞职的吗？”

话一说出口，林在范有些后悔，气氛陡然冷了下来，想开口转移话题又不知道说些什么，随即听到朴珍荣语气轻浮地说道，

“哪儿有的事儿，我那天那是酒没醒。”

 

朴珍荣走向前，双手勾住林在范后颈，眼神勾人，“老板，要不我拿我另外的业务能力补过一下？”

 

林在范眸色深了几分看着他，勾唇一笑，伸手搂住朴珍荣的腰，凑近到他耳边，“你若是总这么迫不及待，要不我就在办公室验收一下？”

 

朴珍荣对于林在范突如其来的回应愣了一下，随即反应过来嘴唇有意无意地蹭着他的耳朵，“但是林总这可是上班时间呢。”  
话虽这么说着，手却不安分地在林在范背后游走着，又在他想有所动作前，抽身离开了他的怀抱，眼神不变地看着林在范，却一字一顿地说着公事，“企划部该辞些人了吧。”

 

林在范意味不明地盯着眼前的人看，“叫你来也是要说这个事的，除了你们部门也有好多浑水摸鱼的人。”

 

说罢便坐到电脑前翻看人事部发来的文件，仿佛刚刚和朴珍荣暧昧耳语的并非是他，朴珍荣深呼吸了洗衣机自然地走到他旁边，靠坐在扶手上胳膊搭在林在范肩上，若无其事地说着今天上午审查的结果。

 

王嘉尔看了看表，已经到了午饭时间朴珍荣也没从总裁办公室回来，自言自语道，“这俩不会要办公室play吧？”

 

“你嘀嘀咕咕说什么呢？”

朴珍荣大老远就看见王嘉尔坐在那满脸纠结地自言自语着什么。

“哟，舍得回来了？还以为你俩要来一炮呢。”

 

朴珍荣闻言没有回话，似乎是在思考着什么，“嘉尔，要不我找个女朋友吧？”

“噗！！……”

王嘉尔觉得此刻自己被喷得满是水的显示屏就如同朴珍荣的脑子。

 

“你还是告诉我你俩在办公室打了一炮我比较能接受。”

王嘉尔一边擦着显示屏一边听着朴珍荣说因为林在范的回应，他突如其来的想法。

“你说他都回应我了，我是不是应该努力一下？”

 

“然后呢？”

 

“找个女朋友啊，或者男朋友，会不会能刺激他一下？”朴珍荣啃着手似乎真的很认真地在想着这个问题的可实施性。

 

“……你这是要拍什么青春中二剧呢？”王嘉尔无语地吐槽着，一边心疼地擦着自己的显示屏。  
“你以前谈恋爱的情商在林在范面前都消失不见了吗？”

 

“林在范跟那些人哪一样呢。”

朴珍荣摸了摸自己的耳朵，仿佛还能感受到刚刚林在范洒在自己耳畔气息的温热感，莫名觉得有些脸红心跳。

 

一些不可否认的感情在林在范心中愈发明显，会在独自一人的时候想起朴珍荣，会在夜深人静的时候梦见朴珍荣，往日看见他不可抑制地想关注他，这些无可逃避的事实似乎都有迹可循。

 

林在范看着手机上朴珍荣二十分钟前厚脸皮地发来说自己被房东赶出来，无处可去，要来他家的消息无奈地笑了笑。  
过了没多久就听到了敲门声，朴珍荣真是向来都是不请自来。

 

来人拎了一个大行李箱，身上还带着些夜晚的寒气。

 

“林在范，收留我一下呗。”朴珍荣眼睛水汪汪地看着他，噘着嘴可怜巴巴的仿佛一个被人抛弃的猫儿求着收养。

林在范扬了扬下巴，“你都把东西拎来了不就已经抱着赖着不走的想法了吗。”

“但是你要是真不同意我就去住酒店呗。”说着朴珍荣叹了口气，看了看窗外，嘴里嘀嘀咕咕地说着外面好冷。  
林在范看着他，似乎要是不让他住就真能挤出几滴眼泪的表情。

 

“你睡客房。”

 

“好嘞老板！”

 

 

朴珍荣躺在床上，望着漆黑一片的天花板，心里琢磨着半夜溜进林在范卧室成功的几率有多少，奈何这几天工作强度太大，还未怎么想便睡着了。

相比之下，林在范虽无这方面的想法，但却意料之外情理之中地梦到了朴珍荣。  
色情的喘息声，相拥缠绵，在无尽的情欲中，彼此仿佛是唯一的解药，贪得无厌般地彼此索取。  
林在范有些失神地望着被阳光照得明亮的房间，烦躁地出了房间，看了眼依旧房门紧闭的客房，犹豫了一下还是做了份早饭留在了桌上。

 

“你又放弃找对象了？”

“你觉得我半夜进他房间爬上他的床成功概率有多高？”

“那还是你脱了衣服在他面前走几圈的成功率比较大。”王嘉尔不禁感叹朴珍荣在林在范上花的那些难以计数的可行的和不可行的想法。

 

合作商的突然反悔打乱了工作进度，朴珍荣难得的没有在林在范办公室乱来。

 

晚上回家后，林在范吃过晚饭就在书房里没出来。朴珍荣洗完澡，头发还湿哒哒地滴着水，随意地将毛巾搭在头上，看了眼书房，自来熟地在橱柜翻找到咖啡沏了后端了过去。

林在范有些头疼地在书房看着白天秘书整理出来的文件，听到开门声抬头便看见朴珍荣端着咖啡进来。  
上身轻薄的白T恤被头发上滴下来的水洇湿隐约能看见胸口的两点，本人却毫不在意地双手撑在林在范桌前，看着他的文件。

 

“这种违约不是可以直接告他们的吗？”

 

“没有签订最后的有效文件，不行的。”林在范收回视线，将注意力放在工作上。

 

“那你不是要看到很晚？”朴珍荣打着哈欠，一边把咖啡推到他旁边。

 

“你先睡吧。”

 

朴珍荣没有回答，安静地看着工作中的人。林在范身着家居服，眉头紧锁，公司中梳起的浪奔头现在软趴趴地搭在额前。或许是灯光过于柔和，平日冷若冰霜的人此刻看上去却并非如此。  
朴珍荣歪着头看着林在范明显疲惫的神情，舔了舔有些干涩的嘴唇，走到他那一侧，伸手勾住他的脖颈。林在范觉得周身瞬间都是沐浴露的清香，环着自己的人凑近他耳侧，“反正明天周末再看也行的吧。”

 

 

林在范觉得自己真的是疯了才会当朴珍荣跨坐在他腿上的时候没有阻拦。

朴珍荣搂着他的脖子，盯着他的眼睛，吻上了自己真的想了很久的人。朴珍荣惊觉他扒着林在范肩膀的手在抖，自己竟会这般不安害怕被推开。

林在范觉出朴珍荣的颤抖，搂住了他的腰，得到回应的朴珍荣，接吻的侵略性变得越来越大。对方就是最好的催情药，放在背后的手臂，用力地抱着彼此，来不及咽下的口水将朴珍荣衣服洇得更加彻底，看着色情得很。

林在范放开怀里的人，朴珍荣的脸红扑扑的，眼里的情欲显而易见，却不知为何红着眼眶。没有言语对视半晌，朴珍荣抖着声音附在他耳边说道，

 

“林在范，我们做吧。”

 

TBC.


End file.
